I Was Too Late To Say I Do
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: One-shot. AU. Onesided Palmer/Jodi. Palmer doesn't really want to be there, but he has to. For his friends. For Jodi.


**Hello everyone. So my last TM got 4 reviews (more than I expected) and an annoymous reader (they wrote in as '???') asked me to do another one of these, so I will. I was originally going to do a Leon and Willie friendship fiction, but it's a little hard to keep that loveable stoic monkey in character. Anyways, this fiction is a bit on an AU. So, let's see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!!! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!**

**P.S.: I don't curse, so, there's going to be no cursing in here. Also, be pre-warned, there may be major OCC. I'm sorry for that, but I needed to change the personalities just a bit.**

**Title:** I Was Too Late To Say I Do

**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

Palmer loosened the bow around his neck a little, though he made sure that it stil looked very neat and formal. He felt out of place in the black tuxedo and white dress shirt underneath the tuxedo. He shifted his weight a little and noticed movement out of the corner of his right eye. He turned his head slightly to see Spud waving to someone in the audience. The person he was waving to was a chick that looked like she really wished she was somewhere else. Palmer rolled his eyes and moved his eyes away from her.

They somehow caught Sasha across the way. It was actually amazing how Jodi was able to get Sasha to be here, but the 'singer' was here, not looking very formal for the occasion. She was wearing a black tube-top that went to her mid-thighes and black heels going to her mid-shins. She looked absolutely bored and was restorted to humming one of her crappy songs. Palmer moved his eyes away yet again and they landed on the man to his left. Gibbs stood with his head held high with a small smile on his face, wearing a tux like all the guys there.

His attention was turned away from the man when the sound of music began to play from an ancient piano. All eyes turned toward the back of the room as giant doors opened. At the doors was Jodi in a beautiful white dress, holding some flowers in her hands. Palmer's breath caught in his chest at the sight of her. Jodi took graceful steps as she walked down the aisle and pass the guests who all stood at attention. She made it to the steps and headed up, standing to Gibbs right. The music ended.

The wedding ceremony began.

Palmer sat at a lone table, his bow tie laying next to his glass filled with champaign. He watched as guests danced on the dance floor or talked to each other, enjoying the reception. Palmer was the only one who wasn't enjoying himself. Spud had spent some time with him, trying to get the other man to talk, but he soon left to go make out with that chick he was with earlier. The Admiral had stopped by, but Palmer outright ignored him. He didn't need _his_ crap. Sasha was off harassing Troy who had been personally invited by Gibbs.

His attention had been on Jodi for a while, but now he was just staring blankly at nothing, staying far in the background. His mood must had been greatly felt because people stayed away from him, like his attitude was an aura seen by everyone. He took a sip of his drink then set it down again. As he did, someone pulled up in a chair at his table. He looked over blankly before blinking and sitting upright. Jodi smiled at him, wearing her white reception dress.

"Jodi," Palmer said. "Er, hi."

"Hey Palmer," Jodi said. "Thanks for coming to my wedding. I didn't think you'd come."

Palmer gulped and said, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Jodi smiled at him brightly and held out a gloved hand. Palmer looked at it quizzically.

"Come dance with me," she said, beginning to rise.

Palmer would have jumped at the chance to dance with her, if it was in a different place and a different time. He moved his head away from the hand and his eyes off of Jodi's face.

"Sorry. Not that good of a dancer," he lied.

Jodi's smile disappeared and was replaced with a disappointed frown.

"Oh. Okay. Well, thanks for coming to the wedding." And with that, she left.

Palmer closed his eyes before opening them and looking at where Jodi used to be. She was already heading back to the dance floor. He looked to the bride and groom table to see Gibbs smirking at him. The smirk obviously said, "I won." Deciding he didn't want to torture himself anymore, Palmer stood up, grabbed his drink and gulped it down, then headed for the exit door. A ride on his _Blade_ would make him feel better.

As he exited through the door, he stopped and willed himself to turn and look back into the happy party. His eyes were on Jodi, who was dancing with Gibbs again to a slow love song from the early 21st century. He bit his bottom lip.

"Congradulations, Mrs Jodi Giberstein," he said in cracked voice.

He turned swiftly and headed down the hall, allowing the door to close behind him. When he made it to his motorcycle, a small tear fell onto the surface on the _Blade._

* * *

**AN: So, what'd you all think? The ending was a little hard for me. Anyways, tell me what you think and what I can work on. So, until next time, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


End file.
